This invention relates to a temperature sensing protective circuit for a power level Integrated Circuit chip or the like, having a thermal hysteresis characteristic.
Heretofore, in a power level IC chip or the like which has no internal protective circuit to guard against overheating, an external fuse or electronic protection circuit must be provided. Where a fuse in used, it must be replaced by a new one after every function, and where an electronic protection circuit is used a complicated circuit is required whose operation may distort the IC output. The latter disadvantage may not be avoided even if the IC has an internal protective circuit.